memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star system
From Talk:Solar system Shouldn't this be STAR system instead of Solar System. Earth's star sysem is called THE solar system because we named our sun SOL. - :Actually, I think I agree. Does anyone have a problem with this being moved to Star system, and "Solar system" linking to that page? --From Andoria with Love 02:48, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::Agree. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:50, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Star system not solar system I agree wholeheartedly... Sol refers to our star, not to every star, so this article should be entitled "Star system" not "Solar system". Scott Fack irasnz@gmail.com usscantabrian on Star Trek Expanded Wikia : From my sources, I see 45 mentions of "solar system" (14 TOS, 6 movies, 9 TNG, 6 DS9, 4 VOY, 6 ENT) vs. 68 mentions of "star system" (7 TOS, 29 TNG, 13 DS9, 10 VOY, 9 ENT), regardless of whether or not it is in reference to the specific Sol system. That's why I'll move this article to Star system, as the majority of mentions seems to be to the term "Star system."--Tim Thomason 01:11, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::why hasn't each instance of the phrase solar system been replaced by star system in this article? ≈Sensorsweep (talk) 22:58, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Probably because no one has done it yet. :) 31dot (talk) 02:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Every link to "solar system" that currently exists is either from a quote or graphic. -- sulfur (talk) 12:22, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Planetary System, not Star System Star systems are groupings of stars, they are not planetary systems. This article confuses planetary systems with star systems. While people typically do that in normal speech (essentially confusing star system, Solar System, and planetary system as all meaning the same thing), that isn't the case. A planetary system is different, but can be connected to, a star system. If the Sun was also gravitationally bound to another star, that would be a star system and a planetary system. I think that should be corrected. While I culture confuses the three, science does not. 04:11, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :I believe this article reflects how information was described in the shows and films; if you can cite a specific instance seen in Star Trek of what you claim, please post it here. Keep in mind that Star Trek is written for its audience, which may reflect the confusion you speak of. 31dot (talk) 12:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Removed This isn't from any canon source as far as I know, so removing it. :The planets and other bodies in a solar system orbit the star (or stars) at different distances; these distances can be classified into three distinct ''zones: (1) the hot zone, which is closest to the star, produces temperatures prohibitive of life, such as on Mercury; (2) the ecosphere zone, where life can find a foothold and flourish, given the balance between solar energy received and radiated, such as Earth, Vulcan, and Bajor; and (3) the cold zone, which lies farthest from the star and receives the least energy; Pluto orbits in the cold zone, where Sol appears merely as another bright star.'' --Pseudohuman (talk) 14:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Nebulae? The article states "...which contains all of the planets, moons, asteroids, nebulae and other landmarks which are held in place by the star's gravity well." Nebulae are much larger than individual star systems, memory alpha itself refers to them as interstellar bodies. :There are smaller nebulae in star trek too, but having said that, i dont directly remember any episode where a nebula was stated to be a part of a solar system. needs to be cited if such a case exists. --Pseudohuman (talk) 12:17, December 10, 2013 (UTC)